Transcription Seal: Eight Trigrams Mirror Wall
Created by Seireitou Hyūga, this is a technique designed to compensate for the weakness that all those whom wield Byakugan possess: the blind spot located in the back of the neck. The user seals a powerful Barrier Ninjutsu into the exact spot of their Byakugan's blind spot, which activates the moment certain conditions have been met. These are circumstances that differ between each and every user, as they must be set in accordance with the user's own wishes, but the effect is always the same once the conditions occur. An immensely powerful multicolored shield, which is explained to be designed with multiple layers piled onto each other to ensure absolute protection, manifests instantaneously to deal with the impending threat. There are three specific layers in said technique, each of which have a unique purpose, and because of the complexities of this technique, it requires a user of impeccable skill to be capable of learning this technique. The outer layer serves to defend against the intensity behind the impact of the opponent's attack, bearing the brunt of the attack just as any normal shield would. It is both the outermost layer as well as the largest part of the shield because it operates by allowing the force of the attack to fan outwards so as to reduce the overall impact of the attack. Against a Taijutsu attack or weapons assault, this layer is all that is necessary to protect the user. However, for techniques that utilize particular energies, the two inner layers are then invoked. The middle layer is designed with a special chakra absorption technique, aimed at drawing in the energy from the attack that the outermost layer had originally stopped in its advance. Despite being a chakra absorption technique, the shield can draw in the energy of any type, even that of natural energy. But this is but the first step, as the role of the shield's next layer follows immediately afterwards. The innermost layer is a strong construct of yin and yang chakras, held together by a special ratio, which then acts as a "bounce-off point" for the absorbed energies, forcing the blocked attack to be unleashed outwards in an immediate counterattack that indiscriminately strikes everything within its range. The two inner layers, coupled with the protective method of the outermost layer, makes this shield nigh invincible to almost any assault, regardless of strength. What makes this technique different from other barrier ninjutsu is that the shield will return to its dormant seal and can continuously activate whenever the conditions of the seal are met, time and time again without fail, even if the shield should be broken. However, in the rare case that the shield is broken, it requires nearly twenty seconds due to recoil for the seal to once again become ready for activation. As the shield utilizes the user's own energies, should the user be in Sage Mode at the moment the shield is erected, the mirror wall itself shall be created through senjutsu. Other effects can be imbued into the transcription seal technique and subsequently projected when the shield manifests.